The Amulet
by JennyK
Summary: the boys return home to Lawrence only Dean is not Dean... THE DEAN CHAPTER OR PART OFF IT ANYWAY.. Plus now accounted for Dean throwing away Amulet at end of Dark side off the moon! so slight change to earlier chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural

The Amulet

The amulet falls, I draw back aware of my brothers growing supernatural powers, the further consequences of them and to do anything more at this moment. Jeopardises his life more than my own as I instead call out to him:

"Dean"

With the words at first not penetrating as I call out again louder this time as the knife in his hand, circles dangerously to within striking distance:

"Dean it's me Sam brother."

As I hesitate unsure of whether Dean is still really in there or not the dark hazel eyes showing no glint of recognition as my own hand now reaches for the colt finding a smile of my own.

That it at least has got his attention as I swing it directly onto my big brother pulling the trigger slowly as I reach out again my tone level:

"I don't want to use this but I might just have to and what the hell have you done with my brother you son of a gun?"

The words hanging in mid-air with there being no response, no wisecrack and no hint that Dean Winchester's soul is still within that body as I finely get some sort of answer:

"This house meant something to your brother and the colt is useless. Unless you want to truly send your brother back to hell Sam Winchester."

Our gaze meeting feeling sweat on my brow, the tension remaining and I am not about to give up on him. That Dean is still in there somewhere this darkened lifeless house belonging to both our childhoods.

With the back up I am, desperately needing at this moment being nowhere to be seen Bobby and Castiel elsewhere thanks to my so-called brother. As I now deliberately risk it:

"How long have you been in their death and what do you want with my big brother?"

This causing a thin smile from the usually handsome features as I get a response:

"Wrong their Sammy and your brother is still the chosen one as far as some are concerned."

Our gaze locking as I swallow hard seeing the look of pure hate and unnerving malice that resides in that dark stare I am now receiving. My next words less certain:

"This is all meant to be over and Dean would never let you become his vessel Michael?"

As my gaze swings to the amulet on the floor between us a bad feeling deepening within me as my brothers gaze follows suit. The features turning into a menacing grin the tone hitting with more clout than the words:

"Really Sam but your already to late in trying to safe your brother life and you've been there before too."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Sacrifice

The Amulet

Part 2 – The Sacrifice

This causing a thin smile from the usually handsome features as I get a response:

"Wrong their Sammy and your brother is still the chosen one as far as some are concerned."

Our gaze locking as I swallow hard seeing the look of pure hate and unnerving malice that resides in that dark stare I am now receiving. My next words less certain:

"This is all meant to be over and Dean would never let you become his vessel Michael?"

As my gaze swings to the amulet on the floor between us a bad feeling deepening within me as my brothers gaze follows suit. The features turning into a menacing grin the tone hitting with more clout than the words:

"Really Sam but your already to late in trying to safe your brother life and you've been there before too."

The handsome features meeting my own the smile spreading as my hand clenches to a fist, with my choice of giving the amulet - back to him. The amulet he had deliberately left in a, motel room months before and what I had lifted for his sake.

Ending up being the completely wrong thing to do that it was if anything what had sparked this whole thing off with, the angels and who ever else out there still wanting my brother for a far greater purpose as I voice it:

"Dean you got to fight him and you brought us back here for a reason one not off Michael's choosing either."

My eye staying hitched on him uncertainty gleaming in the dark stare for a moment as I try desperately to maximise on it levelling it with the only thing I think off:

"You stopped all this before and how can you forget your own brother Dean, along with all our dead relatives?"

This for some reason causing me to smile as I see for the first time, that I have finely hit home clear hesitation and a frown showing on the features as I reply way to quickly:

"Dean we're both hunters and how can you forget the fire in this very house along with everything else brother?"

As I see him bite his lower lip the knife in his hand remaining taunt. With the moment of hesitation quickly passing the look darkening. Feeling instead first blown fear the silence between us gaining new depths.

My big brother picking this moment to yield his new powers, the right hand slowly rising the glare menacing as I shout out the only thing I can:

"Dean"

The pitch changing as I am tossed hard across this empty living room, hitting the back wall, then the floor blood seeping from the superficial head wound. As my head rises getting my bearing back quickly.

My eye quickly finding him as I once more face him the amulet back in his hand as I make another connection. Seeing the knife in his left hand as Dean speaks:

"It was what our father wanted me to do years ago Sammy."

With the look in the eye telling me its not Dean but still Michael I'm dealing with as I reply getting to my feet at the same time. As I bait him stepping forward using my height to its advantage:

"Come on then Dean finish it here and now but I do know what brought you back here brother."

Blood running down my own features as I let the colt what I still hold, drop to the floor. The handsome set features giving a smile to that the gaze dropping also and he's unable to look me in the eye as I go on my only certainty:

"You got angels on your shoulder Dean and you're the one who takes most after her plus this is the only place. You can still feel her presence."

This causing a shake of a head the answer to prompt:

"No and you've been watching to much of it's a wonderful life Sammy."

With it being the first response within the last twenty-four hours to sound remotely like, Dean as I go for the kill:

"Michael only needs you to counter balance the stakes Dean I got my soul back and now your paying the price for it."

The words definitely right even if he's still unaware of that fact with the answer not being my own brothers:

"Good your catching up kid but your brother did wrong with making another deal with death it gave Adam a foot hold."

This being news to me in every front my features turning to puzzlement the pieces starting to fall slowly into place:

"Adam is free, the apocalypse starts all over again Dean?"

As our eyes meet for a second seeming to see my big brother there the tone half his:

"Only it needs the true blood of a dying Winchester to finish it once and for all Sammy.

To close the gate, bring forth the new age and leave Michael and Lucifer to fight it out for eternity.

Half blood does not cut it but the righteous man does."

The head bowing as I get a glimpse at the Dean I know as I vault something at him:

"Or maybe Lucifer's vessel right Dean?"

As I get that same high standard smile of hate which does not belong to him the tone matching the look:

"The prophecy has already changed Sam only one Winchester from this generation survives and I've waited long enough for this vessel would you not agree."

The smile fading from the handsome features, the glare becoming deadly serious:

"Lucifer is coming and so is Adam and this is no longer your fight Sam and Lucifer has come in his true form this time mortal child."

With the words informing me of all I need know as I attack on a new front, using my fist first, hitting him square on the jaw. Taking the amulet from him in the same moment.

The knife flying out both our reach, as I beat him to it:

"So for a second time my big brother is left with no choice but to pick up the pieces from everybody else's mess Michael.''

As I grab the knife letting the amulet hit the floor as his left hand extends to reach it. The knife in my own hand slitting the wrist with accuracy as I let him in on a secret kept from him:

"Bobby did a little research of his own into that amulet Dean there was also something he kept from you.

Entrusting me with the knowledge if it ever came to this."

Dean's blood flowing freely onto the Amulet that most sacred of possessions as I tip him off on something else, aware for the first that something is at last starting to hit home as though he does remember something:

"You've seen heaven more than I Dean you told me about Ellen and God and the fact the one woman you still love with all your heart is there just you could not find her.

Plus Michael don't need you he just thinks he does and your going to need to forgive me this one big brother."

As I draw a sharp breath, feeling that other presence one I'm way to familiar with Lucifer and that my time is running out fast for saving Dean. As I lift the amulet putting it back into my brother's hand.

Feeling searing pain and the jolt as my eyes slowly open, refocusing with Michael still having a hold on my brother as I now deliberately stick the knife deep into my brother's heart. Hoping Bobby's knowledge to be right….

Hearing now the cry of shear pain and gut-wrenching agony. The gaze reflecting completing of my own as I look into those dying eyes as the bloody right hand touches my own checked shirt and that he does indeed remember me:

"Sammy"

The words barely audible as I grip the hand feeling the live diminish beneath as I remember another time and place and I am as powerless as I was then. Only it's myself bringing the end, game my gaze swinging briefly from Dean.

Lucifer no longer near or Michael for that fact as I hear the sound of door, expecting Cas with there being no one there as I turn back my brother's soul gone in that moment his blood now on my hands….

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Other Side Off Heaven

The Amulet

Part 3

Other Side Off Heaven

I open my eyes slowly, breathing in dust as I wheeze coughing hard with the one action. As I frown feeling the warm heat of the sun high above and the cold hard fact I am lying on a dirt track or back road in the middle of no where.

As I cough again harder trying to breath deep something at last hitting home that I have been here before in another time only now I am completely alone as I shout out my brother's name:

"Sammy"

With their being no answer as I look around me trying to get my bearings looking at the rugged rural landscape that I find my-self in. The green but not overly lush fields as I fight back the growing paranoia and the feeling of déjà-vu.

As I slowly taking my time to stand up coughing again harder than before with that one action spitting blood now along with it. As I stumble and without thinking call my younger brother's name again.

The sound echoing in this peaceful grassland as I save my breath trying to remember how I got here in the first place and I have no answer to that one either. My gaze looking the other direction on this road the puzzlement growing - unease finding a new alcove plus I am almost certainly lost.

Even though the land seems somehow familiar as I feel fear take hold my walking pace none to fast as I keep going. Coughing again as I stop clutching my chest the palm of my left hand reaching out to touch the tips of the rustic long grass beside the road. As I glimpse something further up ahead as realisation hits to where I am…

…Surprise rooting me to the spot for it is where I first met Joe and Ellen and Ash with it being undoubtedly Harvelle's roadhouse. As the cough, which, had temporarily left, me returns full force blood splattering to the dusty ground directly beneath my feet.

With it not being that fact which worries, me the most that I know where I really am though it is strangely bright sunlight - and it can only be heaven. As I come nearer to the entrance that I am more than familiar with.

Which is not helping my now transcendent thoughts at this moment and what is obvious on a different front. No one is home or has been for sometime as I shout Ash's name first and then for the sake of it Joe and Ellen.

My underlying thoughts telling me I have been here before with Sam while being in heaven and unlike my very last visit to this holy place. There is no Ellen this time round that if anything it's the woman I hoped would meet who is here to greet me.

This place at least having one resident keeping it up:

"Dean"

As I turn around facing the blonde spunky beauty before me who always made my heart race:

"Joe"

Our gaze touching for a moment, as I cannot help but smile as she now quickly makes that smile disappear:

"Upsetting god and then landing yourself here is not one of your brightest idea's Dean."

With uncertainty over her words causing a frown to cross my features as she continues at her own pace:

"You have no memory of your last moments and unlike Sam, Michael still had possession of your soul when your little brother put things right."

This causing me to listen hard as I once more splutter blood onto the floor:

"Yeah and its why your coughing blood even now Dean."

Plus what I don't need told Joe is still for some reason mad at me as I try to get a word in:

"So can you elaborate a little more on how Sammy put things right and what are you not telling me sister."

With this causing Joe to give me a playful look her reply sharp and she has maintained her distance from me:

"Real nice Dean coming with the high and mighty sister act and thanks to Sammy.

Michael and Lucifer will be causing a little less of a headache on the god front and is that all you got to say Winchester."

As the tease full glance remains squarely on mines as I slowly break the distance between us my hand lightly reaching out to touch her cheek as she smiles warmly, breaking free of the intimacy and significance of that touch:

"This is not sooner rather than later and you need to go back home Dean."

The tone deadly serious her gaze no longer on me as I reply:

"It was only Ellen the last time I was here so what's different this time round and what if I don't want to go back Joe?"

With tears shining in her eyes as the hand links gently through mines love pulsing through every atom of me and I am completely at peace with that single action. The tone equally gentle:

"Sam and you changed the prophecy plus it makes it worthy of special treatment from those angel's you have got on your shoulder Dean."

As I shake my head not buying it as I hit her with the stark truth one I cannot help either:

"I don't work for them anymore Joe."

The smaller hand realising at that the hand touching my jaw line instead:

"Is that why your ignoring the fact Michael got what he wanted and the simple fact Sam thankfully saved you from him by sending you here."

With the hand departing our gaze equal my reply pretty much what she is expecting:

"Joe, are you telling me Sammy finished me off before Michael could and I cannot remember any of it."

Her full smile now enveloping me as I cough again her tone bringing me to a halt:

"It's not a memory you are returning to here and check your shirt pocket Dean Sam was wise in helping you on this side of heaven too."

As I go to reply thinking better of it by the look I am now receiving as I half-heartedly obey her. Drawing to my disbelief the amulet that Cas had borrowed and pretty much not gave back.

Or rather that he had bitterly returned only I had left with good reason in one motel room hoping never to see it again that it was for all intense purposes irrelevant to me or so I thought.

With my surprise pretty much showing as I am now clobbered with more information that necessary:

"That's what Michael used to get hold of your soul plus you'd already made a deal with death so you set the wheels in motion all over again.

Cas was also pretty much right about all the big mistakes you've made recently."

As I sigh looking at the amulet before closing my eyes before slowly opening them:

"It's just an old mythical piece of junk and are you not just glad to see me Joe?"

This causing a smile from her:

"Always sidelining the issue Dean for that amulet always meant more to you than that for it is linked to god and Michael still has hold of your soul if you have not noticed partner."

Our gaze jerking to that one as I jump in:

"Now you've lost me Joe you said Sam put things right and I missed you too sweetheart."

This causing a look of fire as I buckle under the look before lifting my head gripping the amulet tighter at the same moment, with Joe seeing right through it:

"He left his mark Dean much as Sam loosing his soul and as usual you're in way over your head."

As I grin awkwardly:

"We're both here Joe and only landing in hell would make it worse."

With it undoubtedly being the wrong thing to say:

"Well don't tempt fate for even though Cas and God are still angry with you, Michael is in a league of his own when it comes to you Dean."

The smaller hand now once more linking through mine the amulet remaining tightly gripped in the other. As I give in to her wrapping my arms gently round her delicate frame as our lips meet.

Tenderness and love taking over as I bring her ever closer getting lost in the moment feeling her quiver beneath as the love between us finds new depths, Joe's touch slowly leaving mines. Yearning taking its place instead as our hands remain linked the words tumbling out before I can even stop them:

"I cannot go back knowing you're going to be left here Joe.

Plus how can Michael still use me."

With Joe stepping to the side taking the amulet from me:

"Your in danger here Dean, the amulet can't protect you for much longer and there is someone who wants too see his oldest son too."

As our gaze welds to one her hand folding the amulet back into mines as I feel heat coming from the amulet confusion and fear gripping me as I look beyond her. The amulet now cold my confusion remaining as Joe whispers in my ear.

This bringing my first full smile since arriving here as I note the new figure in this bar, with it being a long time since we've seen each other. As I respond the only way I know how:

"Dad"

With him not moving or turning as I come closer to the bar the word's coming out as a stammer this time. As we turn at the same moment to face each other the dark eyes kind, his features more care worn than I remember as his features turn to a smile the emotion clear. His hand lightly touching my shoulder:

"Dean your not meant to be here son."

As the hand remains my tone harder than meant to be:

"You know this is not my first trip here and where is mum?"

The directness of the question also taking me a little by surprise with Joe placing two bottles of beer before us the hand releasing from my shoulder:

"Worrying about her eldest son Dean hence why I am here now."

His tone harsher than my own as I place the amulet down between us reaching for the beer gingerly starting to cough uncontrollably changing my mind on the beer as I look up to him, our gaze lingering for a long time. My father knowing my thoughts as the cough stops and I take a hard sling of the beer:

"Cat got your tongue Dean."

As I shrug looking his way:

"Is it really you not God or Michael?"

His smile broadening sensing humour in my words:

"No to both and your still picking up the pieces of everyone else's mess just like you did when you were a kid for me."

As I glance over his way:

"You did not come to talk about mum though."

The shake of the head confirming it:

"Sam took one hell of a risk sending you here but Michael was banking on him doing it."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
